Apariencia
by Onmyuji
Summary: Todos miran, piensan, dicen. Pero oculto para todos (excepto quizás para Reborn... y tal vez Yamamoto), existe una única verdad. 5986.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es propiedad intelectual de _Akira Amano_.

* * *

 **Apariencia**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

Lo había visto caminar por la acerca, amenazando violentamente a Lambo y no pudo detenerse. Kyouko le había secundado y apoyado en esos momentos, provocando que ambas de su pastelería favorita en defensa del pobre niño, casi adolescente de cabello afro, que se hizo a un lado y se dejó proteger por el par de féminas.

—¡Eres un bruto! ¿Cómo es posible que te hagas llamar la mano derecha de Tsuna-san si no puedes cuidar como se debe a Lambo-chan sin que tengas que golpearlo cada vez que se te ocurra?

—¡No lo defiendas! ¡Esa vaca de mierda _merece_ morir!

—¡Nada que haya hecho Lambo-chan merece que quieras matarlo, idiota!

—¿Restregarme su culo en la cara te parece poca cosa? ¡Hazte a un lado, mujer!

—¡No seas estúpido! ¡Lambo-chan tiene 10 años y tú tienes 20! ¡Te estás comportando como un niño!

—¡Quítate, mujer idiota! ¡Lo voy a matar!

—Haru-chan, —Kyouko, que hasta ese momento le había apoyado; sabiéndose exitosas en abducir a Lambo (quien en menos de un santiamén se escabulló y desapareció del jaleo montado) de tamaña pelea que se iba a montar con el guardián de las tormentas de la familia Vongola; trató de disuadirla. Tironeó de una de las mangas de su blusa de color azul, en un esfuerzo de captar su atención—, no creo que sea una buena idea armar ruido con Gokudera-kun...

—¿ _Hahi_? ¡Este idiota debe disculparse primero! —Señaló la castaña de cabellos oscuros mientras apuntaba groseramente al joven hombre de cabellos claros, que había adoptado una actitud muy propia de gamberro.

No era que estuviera muy alejado de la realidad.

—¡Primero muerto, perra! ¡Grr! —Y se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas de muerte que provocaron que Yamamoto, justo a unos pasos del dúo confrontado, comenzara a reír divertido por lo hilarante de la situación. Ofendido por las risas, Gokudera escupió. —¡Calla, soquete del béisbol! —Aunque las risas tuvieron el efecto opuesto al esperado.

—Al parecer _Estupidera_ no sabe cuándo cerrar su bocota.

— _Muérdeme_ , mujer estúpida. —Y entonces la paciencia de Haru se agotó, cuando sus manos se apretaron furiosas en puños tan blancos como el papel y, con una fuerza ya bien conocida por algunos de los más memorables personajes que habían pisado Namimori; la chica tomó impulso para soltar un buen puñetazo en la cara del aludido, ahora noqueado por completo.

* * *

Al final, habían sido Tsuna y Reborn quienes calmaron el ávido y furioso humor de la castaña que gritó e insultó al inconsciente Hayato hasta el cansancio. Con la promesa de recibir una disculpa de la mano derecha del Vongola Decimo a primera hora del día, Haru se retiró, no sin antes quejarse del terrible patán que tenía por subordinado.

Pero el efecto que causó no fue el que ella pretendía provocar en sí misma; pese a que _Juudaime_ reaccionó de la misma manera errática y nerviosa de todos los años, todo el tiempo. La misma que tenía cuando Kyouko terminaba por retirarse y la dejaban a ella a merced del posible regaño. Creyó que sentiría las mismas viejas mariposas en el estómago al sentirse defendida y respetada por el Vongola luego de asegurarse que Yamamoto se llevaba en buenos términos a Gokudera hasta su hogar; pero eso jamás sucedió.

Porque la alegría que en otros años hubiera abordado a la chica al ser defendida por el Vongola Decimo, al ser puesta en su lugar y que se le diera a respetar como tal, era sustituida por una especie de angustia que se acentuó al ver a Hayato inconsciente en la espalda de Yamamoto.

Para todos en la familia Vongola, eran dos personas sumamente incompatibles que osaban retarse y pelear entre sí a la más mínima oportunidad. Y por esa razón ella saltaba a la primera muestra de rebeldía de su parte. Pero si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, su mente, su corazón, sus pensamientos, sus suspiros..., todo lo que ella representaba, lentamente dio un cambio en su corazón. Y lo que en su momento fue un amor desmesurado por Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Vongola Decimo; fue cambiando de dirección.

Se esforzó por concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, en su portátil, en el teléfono móvil, en algún patrón diseñado en su carpeta de diseños en el escritorio, en los apuntes de matemáticas que había atendido ese día en clase, pero ya no podía. Se había distraído pensando en lo que había sucedido aquel día con Tsuna y la forma en que se había sentido. Y peor aún, era imposible recolectarse con ese constante repiqueo de piedras estrellándose contra el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación.

Sabiendo a qué venía ese llamado.

Fastidiada de ser llamada de esa manera tan poco ortodoxa, dejó sus cosas y salió de la habitación en dirección a la puerta de salida, clara intención de recibir al inoportuno y nocturno visitante fuera de la rejilla que daba al jardín de su casa.

—Mujer idiota, tardas demasiado en salir. —A Haru no le sorprendió encontrarse al chico de cabellos plateados fuera de su casa, respirando pausado mientras sus exhalaciones dejaban salir el vaho de su aliento tibio. Gokudera escondió las manos dentro de su chaqueta ligera, para cubrirse ligeramente de la noche fresca mientras ella aparecía delante de la rejilla de su casa, con las manos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

—Son las dos de la mañana. ¿No se supone que estabas con Yamamoto-kun?

—Bueno, sí. Supongo que el _friki del béisbol_ tiene el sueño pesado. Casi caigo encima de él y no se inmutó. —Se rió Gokudera mientras se movía hacia ella; un movimiento osado para el que Haru nunca estaba preparada y que la obligó a pegarse lo más que pudo al muro de concreto de que daba al jardín de su casa.

—No tan cerca. Pueden vernos. —Musitó ella, mientras giraba su rostro en todas las direcciones que le fue posible, tratando de captar algún mirón incauto; pero entonces él puso ambas manos a sus costados y se acercó mucho más a ella, dejando centímetros entre sus rostros y provocando que su respiración se volviera pesada y nerviosa.

—¿A las dos de la mañana? —Se mofó Gokudera, dedicándole una mirada divertida que provocó que el rostro de Haru hiciera combustión y sus ojos desviaran su mirada al piso, incapaz de mirarlo más—. Vine porque me debes algo. —Añadió, enarcando la ceja y provocando que a Haru le diera todavía más calor.

El mismo niñato que en otros tiempos el famoso Doctor Shamal insultaría por no tener el tacto para coquetear con una mujer; estaba coqueteando con una, justo ahora. Era increíble lo que cinco años podían hacerle a la madurez de una persona como Gokudera.

—¿Miura? —Insistió Hayato mientras buscaba su rostro, notando lo muda que la castaña se había quedado.

—Lamento el golpe que te di. —Dijo ella con angustia en su voz, finalmente. Entonces el chico de cabellos plateados soltó una sonrisa socarrona, sintiendo que finalmente había ganado.

—En ese caso, lamento haberte insultado.

—¿ _Hahi_? ¿Tú, disculpándote? —Pero este fue el turno de la aludida de tomar su venganza contra él y se inclinó hacia adelante. Instintivamente, al saber que estaba cada vez más cerca del bonito rostro femenino, Gokudera hecho la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, cuando la mano de Haru buscó su frente y la tocó—. ¿Será que te dio fiebre?

—No juegues conmigo, mujer idiota. Claro que no estoy enfermo.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Ahí vas de nuevo a insultarme! ¡Eres un imbécil!

Para él, eran tan incompatibles como el agua y el aceite, pero había algo diferente en toda esa dinámica que habían desarrollado desde unos años atrás.

—¡Keh! No puedo creer que a pesar de eso piense que seas atractiva.

—¡Pues yo no puedo creer que con esa terrible actitud tuya haya terminado enamorándome de t-...!— Y sus palabras murieron mientras un beso le es robado de los labios, callando sus reclamos vacíos y enfriando su ira.

Una dinámica oculta a los ojos de todos; donde Haru es tan extrañamente tímida con sus sentimientos hacia él, que prefiere mantener la charada y fingir interés por el _Juudaime_ de los Vongola. Donde Gokudera se escuda en su actitud rebelde siempre atacarla a la más mínima oportunidad. Donde todos miran, hablan, creen... pero nadie sabe.

Que cuando nadie los ve, el uno siempre busca al otro.

Y que con más de tres años jugueteando de esa forma, Gokudera Hayato y Miura Haru encuentran cada vez más difícil continuar con esa fachada que con suerte la tormentosa personalidad de ambos les permite mantener a flote.

* * *

—Hey, Gokudera. Supongo que... ¿Felicidades? —Gokudera fue interceptado esa mañana por Yamamoto, que le siguió entre risas mientras caminaba a su lado en dirección a la Universidad. La cara de Gokudera era todo un poema, lleno de confusión (o quizás nervios) por la tranquilidad con que el azabache se expresaba, que el aludido se apresuró a explicar—. Hablo de ti y de Miura por supuesto. ¡Vaya! Después de tanto tiempo molestándote, parece que esta vez no es mentira, ¿eh? Eso explica por qué te marchaste de pronto anoche, sin decir nada. —Y volvió a reír, provocando que Gokudera a su lado se encogiera en sí mismo, rojo cual tomate maduro.

—Idiota. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que dices es verdad? ¡Por supuesto que esa mujer estúpida y yo no tenemos nada que v-...!

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. —Y entonces una tercera voz se añadió a la conversación, en la forma de un pequeño niño que se presentó del mismísimo aire y que hizo saltar a un pálido Gokudera del simple terror—. Ciaossu.

Y entonces tuvo sentido que Yamamoto no hubiera hecho nada por detenerlo la noche anterior (y que encima, se fingiera dormido). Que ahora hablara de él y de Haru como si lo hubiese sabido todo el tiempo. Sólo alguien con la mente del maestro y Hitman del Vongola Decimo podría deducir... ¡Y lo que es peor! Descubrir la clase de relación clandestina que la castaña y él tenían.

Así que, en vista de los hechos e incapaz de poder negarlo nuevamente, Gokudera soltó una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios y con la voz más nerviosa que se le había escuchado en algún tiempo—. Que a ti no se te escapa nada, ¿verdad Reborn-san?

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **PS.**_ Y después de haber terminado esto, finalmente me armé de valor para subirlo y considerarme oficialmente haciendo mi debut en el fandom de KHR. Ha sido muy difícil, ¿Saben?, tantos personajes, tanto fangirleo intenso, tantas potenciales _ships_. Oh, pero no se crean que no tengo un montón de ships de esta serie. Si hasta pienso que no puedo encontrar crack en esta serie (?). Pero realmente creo que Gokudera y Haru son muy crack XD porque son pocas sus interacciones y básicamente todo el tiempo que tienen juntos, pelean xD

Tengo un montón de potenciales OTPs en KHR, pero creo que la que se ha coronado como tal son estos dos. Ahora me siento incapaz de escribir nada que no los junte a estos dos (y ver un montón de fanart en Tumblr no ayuda en NADA, creánme).

Pero ya, volviendo al tema del fanfic, este es el primero del fandom, y espero que no el último. Me he divertido escribiéndolo, me he divertido muchísimo. Notarán que tengo un estilo un poco peculiar... XD pero espero que no haga menos disfrutable el fanfic. ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia? ¿Y los personajes? Todos sus comentarios son super valiosos (especialmente siendo este mi primer fic del fandom), para poder mejorar las personalidades de todos (siendo que estoy muy nueva en el fandom).

Espero leerles muy pronto, en otro fanfic de KHR ;D

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
